


A Saint Marie Welcome Home

by VirginiasWolf



Series: Life Moves On [16]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Richard and Camille choose to spend their first Christmas as a married couple back on Saint Marie. Old friendships are renewed and new are formed.Part of the Life Moves On series with a time jump of a month or two after The Measure of a Man. There are no events from that story referenced, but there are bits and pieces of earlier ones.





	A Saint Marie Welcome Home

Florence Cassell has been receiving mixed information about Richard Poole. Actually, maybe that statement isn't correct. It isn't so much a contradiction between what people have told her about him, but a contradiction between spoken word and visual image. According to Catherine and Dwayne, the man is reserved and modest and always wore a wool suit even in the Saint Marie climate, but Florence can't exactly reconcile the images that description provides with the actual images she's seen of Richard in his and Camille's wedding album. Surely the man who would get married in his pajamas wouldn't be the same one who wore a tightly pressed wool suit on a Carribean island. Not to mention, she can't imagine fiery Camille wanting to devote herself to a man who sounds like he was cut straight out of one of those books on British stereotypes.

  
Nonetheless, despite being unsure about exactly who she is about to meet, Florence is fascinated by Catherine's preparations for the return of her daughter and son-in-law. While she has never known the woman to bow to make special dishes for anyone, or to skimp on spice, Catherine has spent the past several hours instructing that at least half the dishes be mild enough for an Englishman and is even planning to prepare roast beef.

  
Of course, none of this has gone unnoticed by Humphrey who in turn has become slightly pouty about it. The only response to his distress has been Catherine stating that if he were to return to the island after being presumed dead, he would also get a fancy welcome meal as well. Naturally, this had led to Humphrey deciding to stop complaining.

  
Now, it's early afternoon and Dwayne pops into La Kaz after apparently dropping Camille and Richard off at their motel a few blocks away. "They might be a bit late arriving to dinner tonight."

  
"They better not be!" Catherine huffs leaning over the bar.

  
"Oh, but I think the island worked a bit of its magic on them. They were flirting with each other like crazy in the back seat."

  
"Thanks, Dwayne, the images I am now provided with are simply delightful," Humphrey huffs looking slightly reddened by embarrassment.

  
Florence has to agree that the mental images provided are a bit overboard. She knows it is safe to assume that any couple within the first few months of their marriage will probably want to have as much sex as possible, but really Dwayne?! These are friends being discussed here. Well, one is a friend, and the other is so far a mystery.

  
Camille and her husband, however, are not late. Three hours later, while Florence is chatting with J.P. and Rosey, Camille strides into La Kaz holding the hand of a man who looks well, painfully normal. He isn't wearing a wool suit this time, at least, but the white short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and flip flops seem to be equally emblematic of the stereotypical British tourist whom Florence has passed by on the streets of Honore a million times and never taken a second glance at. The only really noteworthy feature about him is that his eyes are a piercing green. Yet Camille looks so intensely happy with him that Florence vows she'll make a point to find something about the man that seems special.

  
It doesn't take long to recognize the hold he seems to have on others though. The moment Catherine sees the couple enter she races over to them and wraps them in an awkward hug. "Richard dear, you should know that if you do anything to break my daughter's heart I will throw you into the island volcano. Would you like a cup of tea?"

  
Richard's eyes briefly widen in horror at the contradiction of the statement and the question, and Camille scolds "Maman, he's not going to break my heart."

  
"Oh, I know that dear, but a mother can never be too careful. I will go and put on the kettle now for your tea, Richard."

  
"Actually, I think I would like a beer instead," Richard states.

  
For some reason, this statement seems to shock Catherine who immediately reaches up to place a hand on his forehead. "Are you unwell? I don't think you'd be able to catch jungle fever again after such a short time on the island."

  
Richard squirms for a second until Catherine removes the hand from his forehead. "I just don't feel as strong of a need to cling to comfort objects anymore. I will still have tea with breakfast tomorrow though." There's something strange about the way he brings up comfort objects, but Florence is quickly distracted by the scene that next unfolds.

  
"Camille, would you like a beer as well, unless-" with this comment, Catherine glances at her daughter's stomach in a way that isn't particularly discrete.

  
Camille seems to become strangely angry by the query, which is admittedly is a bit invasive for asking in front of everybody, but is hardly badly intentioned. "I'm not pregnant." There's something about her glare that seems to tell her mother to drop the discussion for now, but there might be further to be talked about in private.

  
Fortunately, this seems to diffuse the near tension and Catherine immediately goes to making introductions. "Of course you've already seen Dwayne, and Camille you know Florence and Humphrey."

  
"Actually, I've been communicating with Richard as well," Humphrey interjects.

  
"Ah yes, the tie you sent me was quite...nice." Luckily Humphrey doesn't seem to pick up on the tonation that indicates that the tie in question probably is not nice, but Florence makes a note to ask exactly how ugly it is if the opportunity arises without hurting her boss's feelings.

  
Catherine barely takes note though and continues with her introductions, "And this is J.P. Hooper and his girlfriend Rosey Fabrice. The commissioner and his wife, unfortunately, won't be able to make it until later, but he is very excited to see both of you."

  
The group chats for a while, but Richard still comes across as rather shy and reserved and by extension remains a bit of a mystery to Florence.

  
Eventually, Catherine decides to cash in on the opportunity to talk to her daughter in private and asks Camille to help her with the finishing touches on the meal. Of course, this means Richard is alone with Florence and Dwayne. By now J.P. and Rosey have wandered off to talk with someone else and Humphrey has decided to try to chat up a single woman, which will surely end in disaster.

  
Florence decides to use this last thing as an attempt to start a conversation with Richard. "So, what would you suggest that Humphrey do to improve his chances of scoring a date?"

  
Dwayne immediately shoots her a look that seems to be telling her that the only married person at the table is apparently still not the appropriate person to ask about relationship advice.

  
As if seeking to prove Dwayne's point, for a second Richard looks as if he wants to sink into the ground, but then a look of analytical determination crosses his face. "Well, I don't think looking so nervous is the appropriate strategy. Surely as a detective inspector, he knows that nervousness implies guilt, and it would definitely help if he were to become more aware of his surroundings."

  
Almost as if on cue, Humphrey manages to tip a margarita onto the woman's dress causing her to shriek and Dwayne to facepalm before stating. "I should probably try to go and smooth things over for him."

  
As soon as Dwayne leaves, Florence turns back to Richard. "So, exactly how ugly was the tie that Humphrey sent you as a present?"

  
Richard pauses for a moment. "Promise me you won't tell your boss exactly how much I hated it?"

  
"My lips are sealed."

  
At this, Richard launches into a vivid description. "A bright pink paisley pattern. Probably the single most hideous thing I've ever seen, but Camille was the one who insisted on setting it on fire. I was just going to bury it in the back of a drawer, but she claimed that the thing haunted her every time she tried to put away our socks. Is he always like that?" Richard is again glancing at Humphrey who is furiously trying to dab margarita off the woman's dress while she tries to assure him that it's all fine in a tone that indicates she actually means that she wants to leave.

  
"With women, yes. I think he falls in love with every seemingly available woman he encounters, but then he gets flustered when it's time to woo them."

  
"Dear God. I knew he'd had a thing for Camille at one point, but that seems truly excessive."

  
Florence is surprised that Camille's husband seems to be so okay with knowing that another man had been in love with his wife. "You knew about that, and you were okay with it?"

  
At first, it looks like he might fold in on himself again and turn back into the church mouse that he'd been before Camille had walked away, but perhaps the beer has finally hit his system and caused him to open up more. "There was a time when I probably would have been bothered by it, but it's hard not to fall in love with her. She's an absolutely amazing woman, Florence. Both physically and mentally she's a hell of a lot stronger than I am and I feel quite lucky to have her as a life partner, even though I hardly feel like I deserve her at times."

  
"You, stop that." Camille has managed to sneak up on Florence and Richard and has apparently heard the last part of the conversation where her husband admitted that he didn't feel as if he deserved her love at times. Now, she pulls up a chair and scoots over to snuggle up next to him before turning back to Florence. "Talking about himself like that is his worst habit. Well, that and stealing the covers, always getting distracted while cooking and insisting we watch documentaries on movie night." The tonation for the second part of the comment is actually rather light and teasing and seems to show that Camille has a lot of affection for Richard.

  
He, in turn, blushes awkwardly. "Ah, well I should probably let you choose the movie next time shouldn't I?"

  
Florence is about to ask exactly what kind of documentaries they watch when suddenly Catherine rings a bell to get everybody's attention and signify that dinner is about to be served.

  
The smaller group heads over to the table that has been set out for them. By this point, Humphrey has managed to scare off his potential date and sulks over looking quite forlorn which ends up leading to Florence locking eyes with Camille as both women try to keep from giggling about the latest turn of events.

  
After everyone is seated, Catherine stands up at the head of the table insisting that she be allowed to make a quick speech. Although there seems to be a small grumbling that looks as if it could end in mutiny, Catherine immediately silences the table with a glare. "I will try to make this quick, but I feel I must address that although this celebration is partially because tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and it is a time to spend with family and friends, there are also two very special guests here. My daughter, Camille, is here tonight, looking far more radiant than usual, but I think even she can understand why the person I am most pleased to see here tonight is my son-in-law, Richard," with this she pauses and turns directly to address Richard, "Don't worry. I won't make you stand up. I know exactly how much you'd hate that, but I want you to know exactly how much you mean to all of us. When you were taken from us nearly two years ago, I know that my daughter took it the hardest. She would manage to put on quite a remarkable front in public, but there were so many nights when I would hear her just sobbing herself to sleep until it finally broke her enough that she felt she had to leave the island all together because of the memories it held, but we all held you in our hearts. It was my greatest joy both as a mother who now knew her daughter was finally happy again and as someone who had lost a friend to learn that the loss hadn't been permanent. I know both of you have chosen to make London your home now, but I can only hope that there will be many more island visits in your future. You will always be very welcome to return."

  
Although much of the speech was directed at Richard, it seems there isn't a dry eye at the table by the time Catherine finishes, and Florence suddenly wonders if maybe she'd been underestimating Camille's new husband by assuming he must just be some sort of straight-laced business type. At the very least she vows to try to make sure to get to know the man before the couple flies back to London.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Since the viewpoint is Florence, obviously there are some things that aren't exactly explained because she's sort of an outside viewpoint to everything. No, Richard and Camille weren't flirting like crazy in the car while Dwayne was driving them to the motel. In another draft I had Richard make ONE comment that qualified as romantic to Camille and they literally took a nap back at the motel. Catherine thinks Camille might be pregnant initially because she assumes it might have been a shotgun wedding, but later when Catherine talks to her in private Camille tells her everything about Richard's mental state and how she'd jumped to marry him because she had been so scared and worried about him as well as perhaps the true story of the pajamas at the wedding (and perhaps their plans to one day adopt) because those seem like things she'd tell her mother, but in private. Also, finding out about what Richard's mental state had been before being reunited with Camille pretty much caused Catherine to make such an elaborate dinner speech because she wants to make sure he knows that she loves him too.


End file.
